Baseball Prodigy
by Black Kunai
Summary: Sakura and her friends live in Konoha. They all love to play sports, and meet the new rich kids. What will happen when country meets city? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another story. For those who have read my other stories I have most of the chapters ready. I just got to edit them and tweak 'em a bit. I got the idea for this after reading Heat by Mike Lupica. Good book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I do…D':

* * *

Sasuke, his brother, his brother's friends, and Sasuke's friends were walking down a street in a small run down town. It had gangs, thugs, and drunkards. They were preps and thought no one would touch them with the way they were dressed. They had just moved from a different city and they had a gigantic house since they were planning to stay with each other.

"Ugh. I don't like this town." said Ino. "It's so dirty!"

"It's not that bad." said Temari. "It's better than the crazy city."

"T-true." said Hinata. Ino stared at them then sighed.

"You're right. It is pretty nice and different from the city." Ino agreed. Tenten nodded.

"I like it he-" she broke off as she felt something by her bag. She whipped around but was too late. A guy was running down the street with her purse.

"STOP!" she yelled. Everyone turned around to see what had happened. They saw Tenten running down the road after the guy.

"Hey you! Stop and give me back my purse!" Tenten yelled again.

"Come on guys! We have to help!" said Temari. She took off after Tenten. Everyone followed. Sasuke and Itachi were the fastest and soon were past Tenten. They saw a policeman.

"Sir! A man stole my friends purse!" said Sasuke. The police man nodded.

Now, the man was fat. So he couldn't run very fast. But they still took off running after the thief. Meanwhile….

**OXOXOXOXO**

"Come on Sak! You're on my team!" said Sakura's friend Kiba. Sakura nodded. Lee groaned.

"Darn it! Sakura's a baseball prodigy! That means we're gonna lose! Fine. Ryuu! My team and let your youthfulness spread so we can beat Sakura-chan!" said Lee.

"Aww you jus' tryin to butter me up. I ain't no prodigy." drawled Sakura, winking.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, and Ryuu were playing baseball at the Hokage Park. The teams were Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. And Lee, Chouji, and Ryuu. Kiba and Lee were the team leaders.

Sakura and her friends were the toughest, yet nicest people in the town. They alone could beat up 2 gangs with only the 6 of them. But they were kind so they always let them go.

First up at bat was Chouji. Sakura was pitching. She was the best batter and pitcher at age 17. Everyone in the town thought Sakura should be a professional.

Sakura smiled, winked, then tipped her hat a bit so it covered her eyes a bit. She kicked her leg up….then threw.

_Swoosh!_

_Swing!_

Chouji missed. Sakura had thrown the ball really hard.

"Aw darn it!" said Chouji. Sakura smiled.

"'tis awight!" drawled Sakura. "You did good!"

Sakura has an accent. Ryuu is her brother but he got rid of his accent. She moved from Texas to Konoha when she was 8 with her parents. She learned the language but she could never get rid of her southern accent. (A/N: If anyone wants to give me some pointers on the accent that'd be handy!)

Ryuu was a guy(of course). He had red hair and dark green eyes. His hair had black streaks in it and he was about 6 ft. tall. He was lean and was on the track team at school. Just like the rest of their friends. Chouji is actually pretty fast. They are also on the school baseball team, soccer team, and football team. Sakura was a tomboy.

Ryuu and Sakura's parents died when they were 9. When Ryuu turned 18, they got their inheritance. They used to live like they were the kings of the world, but when their parents died, they lived alone in their big house. When they earned enough money, they moved to the little town of Konoha. When they got the inheritance, they sold stuff they didn't need and used the money when they were in a tight spot. But now, they have their own (bigish) house and they're happy. They met the gang when they were 10 and 11.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" yelled a voice. Sakura and her friends turned from where they were standing. (which means Sakura was still on the pitchers mound)

"Hey! Ya see that?" said Ryuu. Everyone nodded. They all saw. What they didn't see was Sakura tipping her hat and pulling her leg up.

_Swoosh!_

_Thunk!_

A baseball hit the guy right in the head. He fell down, out cold. Kiba turned to Sakura.

"You did that?" asked Kiba amazed. Sakura nodded.

"Le's go see wha's gonna happen 'bout the ruckus." said Sakura. "We need to help." Kiba and her friends shook their heads. Southern hospitality they figured. They followed Sakura as she walked towards the man.

A crowd was already forming. They saw the girl that called out, and what appeared to be her friends, crowding around the boy. Sakura pushed through.

"Caisou!" she called out. The policeman, the girl, and her friends looked at her.

"Ah. Sakura-chan! How are you?" asked Caisou. Sakura nodded.

"Mighty fine. How 'bout you and the wifey?" she asked back.

"Fine. Hey Kiba, Chouji, Ryuu, Shino, and Lee!" said Caisou to them. They nodded back too.

"We're doing fine." answered Kiba. Sakura looked at Caisou.

"Caisou. Tha's my baseball righ' there." she said. Her hands were in her pocket and she was looking cool and calm. The girls in Sasuke's group were looking a tad bit envious.

"So. That's your baseball hm?" asked Caisou. Sakura nodded and smirked.

"Yep." said Sakura. Caisou smirked too. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were confused. Kiba. Shino, Ryuu, Chouji, and Lee smirked.

"So….mound to him?" asked Caisou. Sakura smirked more.

"It would seem so."

"Lefty or righty?"

Sakura held up her right hand slightly.

"You got some arm and aim Sak."

"That's what they tell me." Sakura smirked.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I update soon. Some ideas are from Heat but I'll add my own though.


	2. Chapter 2

Caga2007: Thanks for the review. As you can see I am still doing this story. I thought it was funny too. :D

Tess-chan: Yeah it was a stretch with the accent. But I thought it was cool. I have another story with her having an accent but that ones not gonna come out until I finish at least two of my stories.

Shubhs: Eh…might be hard for me to update regularly. Ill try my best though. YOSH!

kArI_kAmIyA: Cool name…yea I saw Heat at the book fair at my school like a few years ago or something like that. Then later at the library I saw it and I got it and read it. That's how this came to be! And you're right. It would fit with the run down neighborhood. She acts like it a bit in this chapter.

Tori Hoshi: I seriously did not know her voice actor was from Alabama. Thanks for that tidbit.

Serenade of Water: I updated finally! Bye-bye! (lol)

Itachimeri1989: Hello friend!

* * *

Sakura and her friends started walking away to finish their game. The Konoha Preps chased after them.

"Hey! I want to thank you!" yelled Tenten. "That was really cool what you did!" Sakura turned her head to glare at them. They were surprised.

"Be more careful next time! It'll get annoyin' for me to have to do that all the time! We ain't here to protect your rich asses. " she growled out. Tenten nodded fearfully. Neji glared.

"Who do you think you are?" Neji demanded. Sakura glared at him too.

"I think I'm Haruno Sakura, sister of Haruno Ryuu, friend of Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino. I also think I'm the one who just saved your asses!" She snapped. Neji glared at her again.

"Smart ass."

"I prefer being called smart aleck. More civilized" she said. Sasuke came up.

"Calm down." he told Neji. Itachi came up beside him.

"Ma'am, please stop arguing with them. Let's relieve this tension…where are you going?" Itachi asked politely.

"We're gonna finish our baseball game."

"May we watch?" asked Itachi. Some of their friends frowned and yelled.

"No, yeah!" yelled Deidara. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a yeah or no?" she asked. Deidara glared.

"That was a no! Yeah!"

"No? Yeah?" this time Kiba asked, snickering as Shino, Lee, Choji, Ryuu and Sakura caught on. It was a speech thing.

"NO!" yelled Deidara.

"What 'appened to your habit?" asked Sakura. "Or is a speech impediment?" Deidara glared as this time, Itachi's friends snickered.

"I like you, pinky" said a blue man. Sakura glared at him.

"You keep callin' me 'pinky' I'm gonna throw this ball at yo' head!" she threatened, holding the ball that she had thrown at the boy that had stolen Tenten's purse. The way her cap shadowed her eyes made her look even more threatening. The blue man cowered. A red headed man snickered. Sakura glared at him next.

"You got something to say ginger?" (A/N: No offense to redheads) He glared back.

"My name is Sasori." he said, narrowing his eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Like I care. There's two of you so I'll call you ginger, the other," she said gesturing to Gaara, "reddy." Sakura turned away again to walk away. This time Itachi broke in again.

"Ma'am let's go to your game please." he said politely yet coldly as he stood in front of his friends somewhat protectively. He put his hand on her shoulder from behind her to stop her from doing anything else. Sakura could tell it was a silent threat. Ryuu narrowed his eyes. Sakura turned her head to glare at Itachi.

Sakura put her hand over his, and used her other hand to put a bit above his wrist. She quickly tossed him forward over her shoulder so that he was lying face down on the ground. Ryuu then quickly got onto Itachi and was straddling him, glaring at Itachi.

Immediately, Sasuke, Neji, Kisame, and Gaara were by Ryuu. Sasori, Kankuro, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Naruto surrounded Sakura, Lee, Choji, Shino, and Kiba.

"You're going to regret that!" called out Ino from her spot on the sidelines. "They're all champions in wrestling!"

"Like we care!" Sakura called back. "We alone can defeat two gangs that can kick these guy's asses!"

In less than five minutes flat, all of the Konoha Prep so called 'champion wrestlers' were on the ground. Sakura smirked, dusting her hands off.

"I don't care if you want to watch our game. Never mess with us. The only reason we helped you was because we care for Konoha and don't care for scum that steal or hurt. The minute we hear you're planning to do something to people here," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Kiba came forward with his big dog Akamaru beside him. He knelt onto Sasuke who was on his stomach. Kiba smirked with one of his teeth that looked oddly like a fang, Sasuke noticed, hanging slightly out his mouth.

"We're gonna make sure you don't."

And they left it at that.

"Hey batter, batter, batter! Hey batter, batter, batter, swing!" called Choji behind the home plate. He was catcher as Sakura was batting. Ryuu was pitching.

_Swoosh!_

_Swing!_

_Thunk!_

_Whoosh!_

"RUN SAKURA RUN!" yelled Kiba. He was on third base. The current score was 5-5. Sakura had just hit a home run.

Kiba made it in to home and then about 10 seconds later, Sakura slide in. She got up and dusted herself off. The score was now 5-7.

Ino looked on in disgust as she watched the girl play. The guys were cheering on the teams since they were, well, guys. They loved sports.

"God, she's such a-a tomboy! She has vulgar language. It's no wonder she's most likely never gonna get married. But me," Ino crowed proudly. "I have my precious Sasuke-kun!"

Tenten looked at Ino incredulously. "I doubt that. Last time you said that, Sasuke avoided you for a week and when you said it again he told you that you were a stalker and didn't know why he was friends with you."

"He's just in denial." remarked Ino.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the gang

"Teme! Ino still thinks you like her!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke glared.

"Dobe. If by like she means _dis_like." he said. Kisame chuckled.

"Blondie? You and her would be a great match. Quiet and loud, dark and light, mean and bit-…what do you know I guess you wouldn't be a good match." he said. "Maybe you and that girl" he pointed to Sakura, who was now pitching. Sasuke snorted.

"More like her and Deidara." he said. Deidara turned his head to glare at Sasuke.

"Her? Never! Yeah. She's so annoying and she's not art, yeah. Art is fleeting, and she sure isn't." Deidara scowled.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "Hey, they switched teams. Now Lee is batting and she's getting ready to pitch." They all turned their heads. Even the girls were watching her now.

"Ha! I bet she can't pitch! I bet it was one of those guys who pitched and she just took the credit!" shouted Ino. Sakura looked towards Ino.

"Hmph. Yeah right you beach blonde tramp." she said.

Sakura tipped her cap down and lifted her leg. Her leg came down, her body turned, her arm….

_Whoosh!_

_Swing!_

'_Strike one' _thought Sakura.

"Whoa!" breathed an amazed Shikamaru. "Did you see that aim? That precision? The follow through?" Neji looked at him strangely.

'_Strike two'_

"…Shikamaru…?" he said hesitantly.

"You can't blame me! She should be a professional!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Neji and Sasuke had to agree. She was really good.

'_Strike three and…'_

"You're out." stated Shino. They swiveled their heads. Sakura was jogging backwards to the mound.

"When you're the best, you can't use the rest!" she exclaimed. The Konoha Preps watched, awed. Ino scowled. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Got nothing to say Blonde Bitch?" she asked mockingly. Ino glared.

"Shut up! Sasuke! She's being mean to me! Tell her to stop!" she whined. Sasuke looked up at Ino and glared.

"God, can't you shut up." he said. Ino smiled.

"See? He told you to shut up1" Sakura looked at her strangely.

"Um…ya'll realize he was talking to you, right?" she said. Ino glared at her.

"What are you talking about? He's talking to you!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I was talking to you."

Ino's smile disappeared. "What?" she asked. Sasuke just shook his head. Suddenly a group of people walked pass them and stopped. They wore white jackets and they each had a purple bow on their left wrist. They wore black pants and on the upper right of their jacket they had a music symbol. On the back of their jackets was a snake.

Sakura looked at them angrily. She got out of the baseball park with the rest of her gang behind her. Sasuke and his friends followed close behind them.

"What do you want, Oto?"

* * *

This chapter was short. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! I've been super busy, and I kinda forgot about this story... Sorry fans out there!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, haven't you missed us?" the leader smirked.

He had black long hair with yellow eyes with slits. His face was pasty white, and he had a snake tattoo up his neck.

"Yeah, right." Sakura snarled. "I'd rather claw my brain out, than think 'bout ya'll."

The Preps looked at the intruding gang. As a big man with orange hair threateningly stepped towards them, the guys got in front of the girls.

"Get outta here Orochimaru." Ryuu said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed through slits. "You know this ain't your territory."

"See, here's the thing…" the man, now named Orochimaru smirked. "We want your territory. And you're going to give it to us."

Sakura let out a laugh. "Like hell." She looked towards the Preps. "You guys better get outta here. Things might turn a bit ugly." They shook their heads. Sasuke stepped forward.

"Whoever these creeps are…I don't like them." He stated. A girl with messed up red hair giggled and looked at him under her eyelashes.

"You're funny. Of course you like us, we're amazing." She giggled flirtatiously again. "And strong."

Sasuke looked at her, then backed away slightly, a disgusted look on his face. Sakura took a couple steps forward so she was only a couple inches from Orochimaru's face.

"Fuck off, dickface. Konoha is ours, and we'll put up a fight for it. Now get you and your rat friends, out of here." She growled threateningly. Her accent disappeared, and it actually made her sound more tough.

The orange-headed guy stepped forward and swung at her. Kiba noticed the movement, and ran in and grabbed his fist and held tight. The red headed girl made a movement, and then Chouji had her in a bear hug. This happened in less than 30 seconds, and Orochimaru and Sakura were still staring at each other, neither backing down.

"Get out of here." Sakura said slowly, enunciating each word. "This is our place."

The black haired man laughed, but it was a cold and cruel sound. "As you wish…cherry blossom. Come along now Karin, Juugo." The orange haired guy, now named Juugo, yanked his fist out of Kiba's hand. Kiba grinned at him. The girl, Karin, fell as she struggled to get out of Chouji's grip when he suddenly let go. As they walked away, Orochimaru lifted his hand and gave them the bird.

"…" Sakura was quiet as she watched them closely as they left. When they were out of sight, she turned as Neji came up to her.

"Sakura-san. We got off on the wrong foot. I was wondering if you would like us better, if a few of us joined your…gang, and the others stayed out of your business." He said politely. Sakura turned to look at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"What'dya mean…'stay out of my business.' How will the do that? They're your friends." She said.

"Well, more along the lines of that some of our more…annoying friends will stay to one side of Konoha. Like another branch of your gang…to possibly help." He said, pausing as he thought over his words. "Would that be acceptable?"

Sakura thought. "Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shino, and Ryuu get over here!" She yelled. They jogged over, ignoring Neji. "Did you hear what Neji-san said?"

"Yeah." Kiba stated. "I think it's a good idea."

"…It might be a good idea." Shino said, very quiet.

"Yeah, sounds pretty chill." Ryuu grinned.

"Yosh! It's a youthful idea!" Lee exclaimed.

"Sure. I just want food to seal the deal." Choji grumbled, his stomach letting out a growl. "And soon." Sakura looked at them for a second, then peered over Neji's shoulder at his friends.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Deidara were arguing about ramen. Itachi was trying to avoid Ino, and Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were in a heated debate about shogi. Kisame, Sasori, Hinata, and Tenten were all just watching calmly. Sakura looked at them thoughtfully. Then she grinned.

"Sounds mighty fine."


	4. AN so sorry

I'm really sorry everyone.

I'm not really happy with the way my stories have been, and how un-updated they are.

I'm the kind of writer who writes things without planning them through, or really knowing how to go along, just writing what pops into my head. So I decided I'm going to delete these stories, but not permanently. I'm going to rewrite them, change them, update them more to my writing style now with a more set kind of plot. Hopefully, this way I'll be able to update better.

On the other hand, I decided to start a new story. This one is actually well thought out, and I'm going to type most of it and then update it.

I'm going to keep Strength, Alphabet, and My Name's Saku. Akatsuki's Blossom and Baseball Prodigy will be deleted, but hopefully re-updated in a few months at the most.

I apologize greatly, but I feel this is the best way for me to grow as a writer. I hope you guys will enjoy my new story when it comes out.

Thank you for bearing with me. The stories will be deleted by Saturday.

Thank you again.

-B.K.


End file.
